1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automotive steering wheel including a brittle plastic impact energy absorber disposed on a boss and, more particularly, to a steering wheel which, when fabricated, facilitates the connection of an impact energy absorber and a wheel pad to a boss.
2. Description of the Related Technology
There is known a steering wheel having a brittle plastic impact energy absorber disposed in a boss assembly. The absorber is disposed in a box-shaped wheel pad provided on a boss plate and connected to the boss assembly by screws.
A steering wheel for an automobile is usually assembled in a line in which the automobile is assembled. The main body of the steering wheel including the boss assembly, but excluding the wheel pad is first connected to a steering shaft, and after the connection of lead wires for a horn switch, etc. has been done, the wheel pad carrying the impact energy absorber therein is placed on the boss assembly and secured thereto by the screws passed through the rear side of the boss assembly.
The main body of the steering wheel is secured in position above the driver's seat in the automobile before the wheel pad is joined thereto. The positioning and tightening of the screws on the rear side of the main body are a considerably difficult and inefficient job which requires the worker to take an unnatural posture.